


Why Do I Need Feet When I Have Wings To Fly

by matchaaa_latte



Category: Winner (Band)
Genre: M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, No Smut, Prostitution, just a lil angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-25
Updated: 2017-10-25
Packaged: 2019-01-23 05:11:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12499516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/matchaaa_latte/pseuds/matchaaa_latte
Summary: Mino only sees him for one night but both of them end up changing in this lonely night.





	Why Do I Need Feet When I Have Wings To Fly

Mino went around the busy city a bottle in his hands, wind blowing in his hair and face damp from his tears. He was desperate and was by no mean thinking straight. His chest was hurting and he wanted to forget everything. He was not sure where he entered but all he knew now was that he was in a dark room smelling of cigarette and scented candles and of dirtiness  
He heard movements at a corner. Someone stood up in the dark.

  
"Ah another....what's your name?" The person said emotionless.

  
"Mino...."

  
"You look lonely ..."

  
"I..."

  
"What position would you like to take today?"

  
The person said coming out of the light to show his pale skin full of bruises, his perfect face had a bruise on his eyes, some cuts and his lips were bleeding. His eyes were glittery like he was crying.

  
"Ah that?" He said pointing at his face

  
Mino was speechless.

  
" I guess you could say I fell" The other laughed dryly.

  
"You should go to the hospital" Mino said

  
" Its nothing big....it happens all the time"

  
Mino approached to see a bed beside the man covers ruffled.

"You decided.." The man said sitting on the bed unbuttoning his loose shirt to show more scars some were red meaning they happened not long ago. Even with the dim light Mino could tell that this guy was the most beautiful and fragile creature that he had met. But that creature was broken, way more than he could be.  
Mino approached the bed wanting to hold him in his arms but kneeled beside him instead, the other looked at him sideways but never asked any question. Mino held the man cold hands in his.

  
"I Dont know who you are,I dont know your name or even your history .." Mino started feeling his eyes burning and his tears flowing. He hiccuped

  
"Just...Just don't throw your life away"

  
They were both silenced at the exception of Mino's deep sobs.

  
"My name is Jinwoo" The man said putting his other hand on Mino's hands feeling warmer.

  
Mino looked at Jinwoo before Hugging him, both were laying on the bed. Jinwoo didnt feel threatened with this stranger's weight on him. The first stranger that looked like he cared. People come here for an escape and it was his job to let them escaped while he was trapped.

  
"Go to the hospital" Mino said.

  
"Ill go tomorrow" Jinwoo replied.

  
Along the way they must have both fallen asleep until a loud knock was heard on the door.

  
"Its my turn now boy" a manly voice said.

  
Jinwoo jolt up from the bed pushing Mino slightly that woke up rubbing his eyes.

"There is someone" Jinwoo whispered.  
Mino looked confused then the man knocked again more aggressively.

  
"I wont let them hurt you" Mino said grabbing Jinwoo's tiny wrist.

  
"What...You dont even know me" Jinwoo said perplexed.

  
"My mother always tell me to be nice and to be kind with everyone and help those in need" Mino said looking straight at Jinwoo's big eyes.

  
I never said I was in need, I never asked anything. Jinwoo thought. Why was this stranger so nice he didnt get any malign intent from him but could he be after something?. Jinwoo snapped back to reality at Mino saying something.

  
"...this is gonna be crazy" He said.

  
Mino turned toward a window that was secured with wood plaque and started pulling at them.

  
"You have anything heavy here?" He asked.

  
"N..no except for a chair" Jinwoo responded anxiously.

  
"Will do" Mino ran to the corner of the room to grab the chair and started hitting it against the plaque making them give up and fall heavily on the floor.

  
"What the fuck we are getting keys!! " the voice behind yelled furiously.

  
"this is a bad idea, I swear but i dont know hurry" Jinwoo said rubbing his arms with his fingers.  
Mino opened the window that was broken.

  
"Lets go!" Mino said holding his hands for Jinwoo.

  
Jinwoo grabbed his hands and went through the window effortlessly. As the door opened Mino had just went through the window. They started running in the streets hands in hands without looking back just hearing the curses and adrenaline pulsing through their veins. Beside Mino, Jinwoo smiled blindly mesmerizing the other boy. They stopped to catch their breath at a hidden corner still hands in hands.

  
"Uh...Im fine now" Jinwoo said looking at their laced hands at which Mino quickly let go embarrassed.  
Mino took off his vest and placed it on Jinwoo's shoulders.

  
"Sorry I took you out not even properly dressed" Mino said scratching his head looking away at Jinwoo's unbuttoned shirt.  
Jinwoo slowly buttoned his shirt smirking and thinking of how innocent Mino looked.

  
"Well since you took me out...what do you want to do with me?" Jinwoo said observing Mino.

  
"Well for a start the hospital?"

  
"No way!" Jinwoo said too loud "I mean I don't like hospitals..." he said calmer.

  
"But your wounds..." Mino said placing his thumb on Jinwoo's lips making the other wince a little.

  
"I guess its already too late its 3am..." Mino said looking at his watch.

  
"Wow how do I get home..." Jinwoo said absently

  
"Ah...maybe you could stay over at my place...for the night..." Mino attempted

  
"Im not sure its a good idea... but its late" Jinwoo smiled kindly accepting the offer.

"Make yourself comfortable Ill get you some clothes while you take a bath" Mino said showing Jinwoo where to go.

  
"Thank you....for everything" Jinwoo said before disappearing in the bathroom.

  
Mino wasn’t too sure what he should do in these types of situations and was worried for Jinwoo's body.

As Mino was dozing off on his bed Jinwoo laid on top of him.

  
"What is it that you want? Everyone always wants the same"

  
Mino’s eyes opened abruptly at Jinwoo's lifeless eyes panting on top of him.

  
"You are wrong....i dont want what you may think" Mino responded switching their position on the bed. Jinwoo winced under him. Mino got away from Jinwoo fearing he had hurt him. "Wait a sec" Mino said leaving the man's side to come back with a first aid kit. "Sit for a minute", Mino kneeled as Jinwoo was seating down and grabbed his left foot.

"Why are you being so kind?" Jinwoo asked him as Mino was bandaging and massaging his bruised foot. "I...I have no money, and I can only offer my body" Jinwoo said lowering his head.  
Mino had finished and had now placed his head on Jinwoo's knees.

"I don't need a reason to be kind.."

"Mino you know...if it's you...I would be honored to let you do me...." Jinwoo said tears caught in his throat.

"You are too precious for someone like me...I don't want to hurt you..."

"P..please do...me" Jinwoo said kissing Mino's hands lips trembling. "Help me get rid of this dirtiness...I only want to remember you"

~

Mino woke up that morning alone. It felt like the previous night had never happened. The only thing that assured him that this wasn't a dream but a reality was the letter on his bedside table. Signed with a cursive 'J' only.

 

 

                                                                                                                         ~                                                                          

 

 

 

Jinwoo walked in front of that house, telling himself again and again that it would be the last time he goes around this neighbourhood. He would leave and leave everything behind. He had always been empty for as long as he remembered. He had forgotten what it felt to be in control of your own body since his youngest age. It was too much to handle to be totally conscious, maybe he deserved it.  He was floating, hovering over the city when it happened so his memory was blurry. He was never free to fly, his feet were still tied down. And every time it happened again he was no longer Jinwoo, he could no longer see anything, It was him but it wasn’t him at the same time. Calling for help had become futile, he would just observe from the distance the one struggling under the weight of another...but the one was always himself. His own face changing to please another. Until that one night where he learned what sensations were. How it felt to belong to a body.

 

Mino's normal life had resume without him knowing anything that might have happened to Jinwoo. He had tried looking for him a few times but even he hadn't come back from that place. Maybe he just worried too much and he was just fine but he couldn't help it, he wanted to make sure he was fine.  
He longed for those slim and cold hands and he yearned even more for the man's happiness. Sometimes weirdly it's as if he saw glimpses of him but by the time he blinked it was already gone. It was a one night thing and he knew he wasn’t suppose to feel this way. He held on into the crumpled piece of paper in his pockets, as if holding on to a ghost. He read the simple words over and over again, the fine lines written with care where a simple "Thank You" was written. A message that spoke of unheard volume. Days turned to week, weeks turned to months, months turned to seasons, and there went a year, and another year. After 2 years things were finally started to go mildly well in Mino’s life but he still remembered that man. Jinwoo. They had spent only one night together. Mino looked through his box to have a crippled piece of paper with a writing that was getting fainter. He could almost picture Jinwoo sitting on his bedside to write that letter. It had also been 2 years that he realised he had no place in the world, that was until he met Jinwoo but even Jinwoo is gone now. That’s right that night, he could have had been dining with his wife if she wasn’t caught cheating. In the end he was relieved, he was free, like he had wings. He had always felt alone with her anyway and only went along, maybe he wanted to prove something to himself. Although it had hurt him tremendously, but it felt like he has always felt hurt. Even now 2 years later, the only time it didn’t hurt was that one night he had spent with a man he had just met. He thought that maybe he might have been into males but in the end no one could replace what he had, the sparks for a night. It would have maybe been different if they had met under other circumstances….but it was the circumstances that brought their fates together.

On the 3rd years that’s when he saw him again. He had hope that the situation would be different for him. As Mino was leaving the restaurant alone, he recognize him, even without seeing his face. The man, the waiter was getting molested at the back of the restaurant and Mino acted without thinking, grabbing into that wrist he thought he would never touch again. Running in the streets like they had done before. “Are you okay?….” Mino asked softly. To the man that looked at him straight in the eyes, no emotions betraying him from his cold eyes. “I didn’t think I’d ever seen you again..and I didn’t intend to” Jinwoo started turning his back. “My name is Song Mino! I’m just an average salary man, Nice to meet you!” Mino said bowing and holding out his hands. He wanted to change their circumstances. Jinwoo hesitated slowly backing away. “I….” Jinwoo started looking down. He didn’t want to show his face, he was ashamed. “Don’t leave! not again…” Mino said slowly forcing a smile. Jinwoo stopped in his step, giving up, troubled, confused. He smiled, his insides aching, tears betraying him as they fell on his cheeks at once. “Nice to meet you Mino...My name is Kim Jinwoo, Please take care of me!” Jinwoo broke down holding out his hands. Mino hugged him tightly and protectively like he might fly away. They had waited for so long to be able to assemble the missing pieces of their hearts. They were full, completed for the first time, yet they had never felt so light. And now they didn’t need their feet when they could fly on their own. Together. In a new beginning.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you very much for readig this! It was short but I hoped it was still satisfying to read!
> 
> I'm worried it was too short haha
> 
> Is there more things that I should have been touching upon with this story?
> 
> Tell me your thoughts with a little comment! Have a great day :)


End file.
